


You Better Run

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [7]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'You Better Run' by Pat Benatar.





	You Better Run

“That’s it. This time we’re just done!” said Veronica definitely, turning on her heel and storming out of the door.

Logan yelled her name, as he had so many times before when they had fights like this, only this time she didn’t look back, she couldn’t bear to.

“You can’t just go!” he told her, desperation evident in his voice.

“Yes, I can,” she called over her shoulder as she stepped into the elevator, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Let me go, Logan. Please, just let me,” she begged him, glancing back just as the doors closed.

It was over.


End file.
